


В скрэббл с апостолом

by Boogie_Cookie



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogie_Cookie/pseuds/Boogie_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никаких зомби, знакомство во время реабилитации. Кирен оправляется после попытки суицида, Саймон пытается завязать с наркотиками, чуть не умерев от передоза. Кирен для Саймона - лучшая причина не сорваться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В скрэббл с апостолом

Они слонялись по коридорам норфолкской клиники как потерянные зомби. Спотыкались о ступеньки, врезались в стены и шмыгали носом, когда психолог просил представиться и рассказать группе, что привело их в клинику. Очевидно же, что ничего хорошего. 

На собраниях по мозгоправству Саймон упорно молчал, даже если его вконец допекали. Не отвечал и все тут, отворачивал голову, играя желваками, и непременно натыкался на затылок рыжего мальчика в точно такой же группе по соседству. Он был совершенно чудесный, этот мальчик. Поцелованный солнцем, но забитый и внутренне неловкий, будто после «инцидента», как выражались врачи, восстановился не до конца, не успел собраться с силами. Саймону Монро по кличке Ирландец все хотелось его растормошить, встряхнуть за плечи, заорать в лицо что-то уж совсем неприличное, чтобы увидеть краску стыда или удивление на его лице. 

Врач, сидящий в центре группы, трепался без умолку. Судя по надутой на шее жиле, решил взяться за Саймона всерьез.

— "Что я сделал"? — вдруг взбесился Монро. — Джон, ты в курсе, что я сделал! Небось, читал в карточке. Посадил на свои экспериментальные уколы и ждешь, что я тебе душу изливать начну? Да пошел ты!

Саймон вскочил с места, хотел врезать Джону по роже, сбить очки в тонкой оправе, но охранники скрутили его и поволокли вон из зала. В индивидуальную камеру, понял Саймон, дать остыть и подумать над своим поведением. «Осмыслить пребывание в лечебнице» - выражение Джона Вестона, которым он любил пичкать всех подряд. Джон сперва нравился Саймону, потому что обещал вывести желание обкалываться до потери сознания, перестать кончать от одной мысли о дозе. Но Монро, как беспородный пес, оставался предан единственной вещи на свете. Он пялился в потолок и видел только разводы белого на белом, одуряющий, как национальный гимн, гул радости по венам, бесконечную героиновую любовь, которая способна обнимать изнутри.

Прошло пять минут, а может, пять часов, когда у камеры остановились начищенные ботинки, и кто-то позвал его по имени. Саймон поднял голову с подушки.

— Чего тебе надо?

На скуле Джона красовался сероватый синяк. Оказывается, Монро все-таки успел заехать кулаком ему по лицу.

— Ты как?   
— Осмысливаю.  
— Полезно, — улыбнулся Джон. — А вообще?  
— От героина лечения нет, — в тон ему ответил Саймон и почесал живот. 

Джон тоскливо посмотрел на полосу кожи в темных волосках. Год назад, когда до открытия активного вещества от «Хэлприн и Вестон» оставалась какая-то пара месяцев, Джон лично ловил Саймона на горячем, выволакивал из-под лестниц, перерубал каналы с местными поставщиками и учил уму-разуму. Теперь работенки заметно прибавилось, но Джон все так же любил присесть на уши и даже вел группу социализации, где состоял Саймон. Все потому, что первых не так-то просто забыть. Тем более, если речь идет о безнадежных пациентах, которые и лечиться особо не хотят. Иногда в голову Саймона забредала мысль, что между этим существует определенная связь, а потом он снова закидывался, и вселенная начинала казаться огоньком, горящим в лампе лепрекона.

— Инъекция совершенствуется, — в тысячный раз уверил Джон.  
— А депрессия все так же актуальна. Не мешай мне.

И Джон, наконец, убрался.

К утру Саймону влепили порцию нейротриптилина и выпустили из одиночки с мягкими стенами. Монро слонялся вдоль коридоров и подмигивал самым бешеным, пережидающим за решеткой свои депрессии о тщетности бытия. Нейротриптилин, конечно, работал, сейчас как никогда хорошо. Но он снимал симптомы, а с заразой не боролся. Зерно бессмысленности, тоски и боли продолжало расти в обитателях Норфолка и оставалось их основной сутью. Убери его – человека не станет. Лечить тут было нечего, просто некоторые люди сломаны, а некоторые нет. Джон, как и Саймон, понимал эту незамысловатую аксиому, только не хотел с ней мириться.

— Ирландец! — окликнули Саймона с первого этажа. 

Он перегнулся через перила и увидел группу парней во главе с Алексом, нездоровая предприимчивость которого внушала ужас норфолкскому персоналу. Еще свежа была память о Пятничном укусе, когда Алекс впился зубами в шею несчастной санитарки, готовившей шприц с нейротриптилином. 

Поговаривали, будто Алекс состоит в секте. Так вот, ничего страшного здесь не было. Саймон, как ее активный участник и вдохновитель, мог с чистой совестью это подтвердить. Алекс окинул Саймона оценивающим взглядом и заорал:

— В скрэббл будешь?  
— Ага.  
— Cпускайся, через минуту начинаем! — поторопил Джулиан.

Их было пятеро за низким столиком. Пять голов, которым страсть как тесно в больничных стенах, вот и изыскивают способы развлечься, да так, чтобы остальным мало не показалось.

— Играем на синее забвение, — объявила Зои, счищая деревяшки с игрового поля и хорошенько их перетасовывая. — Есть, что поставить? 

Чтобы Саймон упустил случая получить дармовую дозу за партию в скрэббл, когда удачливее него никого в центре нет?

— А ты угадай, — Саймон оскалился, и Зои тут же потупилась, прикусила губу. Верно, решила, что Саймон положил на нее глаз.   
— Не обломайся, Ирландец. Смотрите, как хвост распушил, — поддел его Алекс. — Уж не Пророк ли снабжает запасными капсулами?  
— Вот заслужишь место апостола, сам мне и расскажешь, — отбрил сопляка Саймон и поудобнее развалился на кушетке. — Если никто не против, я начну.  
— Не играй, — раздался рядом чей-то голос.  
— Что-то ты не похож на моего папашу, — начал Монро и осекся: за спиной стоял тот поцелованный.

Монро впервые услышал, как он говорил – не испугано и не забито. Приятный, гладкий тембр. А еще увидел его так близко, что можно было проследить любую венку на лице, дотронуться до рыжих вихров и немножко причесать, погладить.

— Не играй, Ирландец, — с нажимом повторил пацан.

Пацана звали Киреном. Других сведений о нем среди пациентов не ходило, иначе Саймон бы давно пронюхал.

Стол разразился улюлюканьем и аплодисментами.

— Джон знает? — со смехом спросил Джулиан. 

Джулиан ненавидел Джона Вестона, Виктора Хэлприна и всю норфолкскую шарашку. На мгновение Саймона прошило желание схватить Кирена за руку и бежать, не оглядываясь. Но жажда, делающая из него тупого зомби, присевшего на лечебную инъекцию, взяла свое. Саймон развел руками и искренне сказал:

— Прости, не могу.  
— Тогда я тоже сыграю, — заявил Кирен и закатал рукава красного свитера. Очевидно, родственники помнили о нем, даже привозили вещи. Какая забота.

Саймон обозлился.

— Тебе нечего поставить. Уходи, Кирен. Пожалуйста.  
— Нет, я настаиваю! — взвился пацан и обернулся к соседу по палате. — Алекс, подтверди.  
— Мой приятель Уокер не лжет. Ты что же, Саймон, думал, Кирен у нас святоша? Отнюдь нет. Как Рика отверткой забили, стал пожестче. Да, Кирен?

Кирен сосредоточенно кивнул.

— Зои, сдай ты ему уже, — распорядился Джулиан.

Игра началась.

***

Кирен несся по коридору спального крыла, сбивая с толку персонал и больных, а по пятам за ним следовал Саймон.

— Эй! Ты куда? — Саймон протискивался мимо заторможенных гнилушек-пациентов, а они норовили то наступить на ногу, то оцарапать.

Кирен толкнул ногой дверь ближайшего туалета и бросился в свободную кабинку. Монро не успел. Шесть синих таблеток смывались волной низко урчащего унитаза.

— Что ты наделал? — разочарованно выдохнул Саймон, провожая взглядом вожделенную замену героина, которая чудом просочилась в Норфолк, а теперь скоропостижно его покидала. — Я… Мы могли бы расплачиваться ими целый месяц. Одежда, телефонные разговоры. Ты тронулся рассудком, Кирен. Знаешь, я даже не могу выразить, насколько в тебе ошибся.

Мальчик обернулся, несколько мгновений гипнотизировал раскрасневшегося Саймона и его рот, а потом взял и поцеловал, будто словами их противостояние было не решить. Монро оторопел, вытянул по швам руки. Кирен отстранился и сделал шаг к выходу.

— Погоди, — Саймон положил ладонь на его плечо, привлек к себе и поцеловал как полагается. 

Кирен мычал, мял саймонову больничную робу, но совершенно точно не возражал.

— Пообещай, что не будешь принимать синее забвение, Ирландец, — твердо сказал Кирен.  
— А что, если я солгу? — криво ухмыльнулся Монро.  
— Ничего, — пожал плечами Кирен. — Тогда это будут уже не мои проблемы.

Он был каким-то пугающе красивым, в этом своем свитере. Саймон не понимал, как Кирен сосуществует с их разбитной шайкой, которая травится, язвит и подставляет друг друга напропалую. Он казался другим, сложнее и крепче. Монро даже стало совестно, что он вот так запросто пялился поцелованному солнцем в затылок и ждал ответного взгляда, а когда дождался, понял, что из другой лиги, и планку, задранную Киреном выше норфолкского потолка, не возьмет.

— А ты крутой, Уокер, — протянул Монро.  
— Конечно, я же на нейротриптилине.

Саймон оценил иронию. Неумение противостоять дерьму в реальной жизни – достойная причина, чтобы осесть в Норфолке и бояться высунуть нос наружу. Между тем разыгрывать улучшенную копию себя, без срывов и всепоглощающего страха. Может, у них с Киреном все же был маленький шанс остаться на плаву вместе.

***

Ближе к вечеру в общем зале завязалась драка. Алекс решил, что сможет поколотить Саймона, но планам не суждено было сбыться. Ирландец уложил его на лопатки и неожиданно легко вышиб сознание. Задиру-Алекса повезли в больничное крыло, а Саймон вновь угодил в одиночку. Кирен Уокер провожал взглядом скрюченную под армейским захватом спину до самого конца коридора.

Звуки из-за решетки выхватили Саймона с поверхности сна и потащили наверх, к потолку и мягким стенам. Ничего было не разобрать, сияли только квадратики стекол в тонкой оправе.

— Джон, — процедил Саймон и принялся натягивать кофту.  
— Послушай, я понимаю, что мы больше не общаемся так, как до нейротриптилина. Если б знал, что этим все кончится…  
— Ничего бы не стал менять, Джон, не обманывайся, — Саймон подавил зевок. — Ты ученый в самом плохом смысле слова. За рывок в исследованиях брата родного продашь.  
— Не отдаляйся, — попросил Джон. — Ты для меня невероятно важен.  
— Для твоего исследования, — поправил Саймон. — Еще бы. Какой-то вшивой инъекцией победить героиновую зависимость. За такое нобелевку обещают, слыхал?

Джон отпер замок. Сел напротив Саймона и положил ладони на его колени. Монро предпочел выждать и посмотреть, что будет дальше.

— Ты – это не только твоя зависимость.  
— То же самое недавно слышал, — признался Саймон и позволил себе улыбнуться. Кирен целовался как школьник, и это безобразно, чудовищно вдохновляло. А уж какой он на вкус…  
— Ты мне должен, Саймон, — сказал Джон, проводя ладонью по утренней щетине Саймона. — Должен жизнь за свое спасение, апостол. Мы связаны, это факт. Каша с освобожденными заварилась, только чтобы дать дело, которое тебе по плечу.

Джон гладил его по волосам и всматривался, как доктор Фарнкенштейн мог бы всматриваться в творение своих рук. Саймона забил озноб.

— Не пытайся спихнуть всю вину на меня. Я погасил долг, когда позволил вам с Виктором резать меня вдоль и поперек. Ради общего блага.

Джон отстранился, по-новому оценивая своего подопечного. Отношения, к которым они привыкли, постепенно себя изжили. Ржавый остов не справился с конструкцией из лжи, взаимной зависимости, цепи дней и ночей, проведенных в лаборатории за хирургическим столом. Обессиленный Саймон, блюющий овсянкой, Джон, ночующий на его кровати на случай, если Монро подорвется за дозой, спрятанные в халате ключи от камеры, бледные засосы под водолазкой Джона – в этом больше не было необходимости.

— Правильно. Мы делали это не просто ради друг друга.  
— Уже почувствовал приближение общего блага? — спросил Саймон.  
— Нет, — пробормотал Джон, устало потирая переносицу.   
— Тогда какой ты пророк?   
— Верно, я всего лишь иммунолог.  
— Спать хочу, Джон, — пожаловался Монро.

Тихонько лязгнула решетка. Иммунолог Вестон покидал клетку своего лучшего творения, которое пожелало прервать эксперимент на пике. С двенадцатого апостола сходил позолоченный нимб, оставляя головную боль, тошноту и желание поскорее загнать в вену.

***

После завтрака пациенты разбились на группы и продолжили курс социализации. Саймон подмигнул Алексу, щеголявшему с висящей на перевязи рукой, и уселся подле Кирена Уокера. Мальчишка сперва напрягся, но быстро взял себя в руки и ткнулся плечом в плечо. Движение без опаски и подозрения – то, что им сейчас нужно. Монро качнулся на складном стуле и улыбнулся, зажмурив глаза. Норфолк без подковерных игр пророка нравился ему гораздо больше. Тем более, когда героиновое голодание притуплял не только нейротриптилин, но и юный Уокер. Саймону всего-то и не хватало, что яркого солнца, и теперь у него было свое, почти ручное.

— Ладно, группа, — новый врач возился с заполнением карточки, — кто хочет быть первым?  
— Меня зовут Кирен Уокер, — представился Кирен, — и я пытался покончить с собой. 

«С нами все будет в порядке», — одними губами шепнул Саймон. Кирен кивнул и продолжил.


End file.
